Corações Partidos
by Yurusenai
Summary: A guerra terminou e Sasuke voltou para Konoha, mas tudo agora era diferente. Principalmente ele e seu coração que implorava perdão por tudo que fez a uma certa pessoa. Oneshot!


Bem, estava a escutar música quando essa me veio de repente e pensei "Putz, é tão SasuSaku" Que me deu vontade de escrever uma fic em cima da música. Espero que gostem! ^^

**Notas: **" " = Citando comentário de alguém. ( ) = Pensamento. * * = Emoção. Negrito = Narrador. [ ] = Letra da música.

**Créditos: **Todo conteúdo de Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. | Música: Nunca Mais Te Machucar - SPC

**Críticas e elogios sempre bem-vindos!**

** Nunca Mais Te Machucar **

**Sim, a guerra tinha acabado e isso já fazia quase um ano. O mesmo tempo que Sasuke voltava a viver em Konoha. Todos viviam felizes e em paz com seus filhos, famílias... Aproveitando cada momento marcante em suas vidas. Todos, exceto duas pessoas que não sabiam nada além de sofrimentos. Duas pessoas que se afundaram em tristezas, angústias, solidões, mágoas, e tudo mais que possa existir de ruim e que cause dor... Eles eram, Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha...**

-/-/-

**"**Ninguém merece sofrer para sempre!" **Essas foram as ultimas palavras que Sasuke ouviu de Sakura.**

** Sasuke Pov:**

*acorda* ... Caralho, que dor de cabeça! tch. Que horas são...? (Como se essa merda importasse também!) ... *suspira* ... Hahahaha, então aqui estou... O grande Sasuke Uchiha! O genin mais forte de sua época que por muitos era considerado um gênio! Se formou com as melhores notas entre todos os alunos! Além de muito inteligente, é simplesmente lindo fazendo qualquer garota gritar aos seus pés! Sim! Aqui está o Vingador do clã Uchiha! Um ex-procurado! Alguém que ajudou a salvar o mundo! Aqui está o MAIOR FILHA DA PUTA DA HISTÓRIA DE KONOHA! OU DEVO DIZER, DO MUNDO?! *sorrindo* Porque, alguém se pergunta? rs. Então direi o porque! Porque não acho- Tenho certeza que não existe alguém mais filho da puta do que eu! *risos* Meu Deus, eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por isso... Porque não? Afinal eu só não destruí minha vida como também da mulher que eu amo! PORRA! PORRA! PORRA! *respira* ... Porque... Eu... Fui tão... Tão... Idiota, imbecil, otário, arrogante, desprezível, frio, ignorante, verme, lixo, merda... Senhor, me dê a pior palavra que possa existir... Para eu me classificar abaixo dela. Pois é isso que eu sou, um nada... Nada... Nada. *chorando*

**E mais uma vez, Sasuke pode ouvir aquela música tocar novamente... Ele a tinha colocado no replay e assim que acabasse, voltava a repetir... Já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes aquilo tinha tocado e nem se importava também. Mas dessa vez, a cada palavra, frase... Lhe traziam lembranças, ruins claro, mas que ele merecia lembrar e jamais esquecer...**

**[****Doí demais...]**(Sim e como doí senhor... Nada é comparável a isso, nada... É simplesmente horrível! E o pior dessa dor é saber que a que eu a causei é muito, muito pior! Então eu nem mereço reclamar nem nada, apenas aceita-la pois é o que eu mereço! SOFRER!)

**[Saber que eu errei e não poder voltar atrás...]** (Errei, errei... E como errei! Não foram poucas! Mais que muitas! Muitas, cacete! Já errei tanto nessa vida que não merecia uma segunda chance de viver em qualquer mundo que fosse! E jamais poderei refazer meus erros... Nunca poderei voltar atrás e me redimir por tudo... É impossível. A vida não é um jogo que dá para salvar e voltar quando erra e o idiota aqui nem sequer percebeu isso...)

**[Olhando nos teus olhos, não me vejo mais...]** (Ah, seus olhos... Aqueles lindos olhos verdes e tão doces... Tão sinceros e meigos... Que eu apaguei tamanho brilho e doçura que tinha neles... Que eu matei seu belo e doce olhar que estava lá sempre por mim nas piores e melhores horas... Agora são apenas olhos **cansados** de sofrer e chorar... Olhos que não consigo mais me ver... Que não tem mais aquela felicidade neles e tudo por minha culpa!)

**[Querer viver agora, o que antes eu não quis...]** (Dá para acreditar?) *risos* (Eu pus tudo a perder, tudo! E depois de tanta merda que fiz, de tantos erros que cometi, de tanto que a fiz sofrer... Eu apenas quero viver ao seu lado! Ao lado da pessoa que eu passei anos e anos ignorando! Que nem dava atenção! Agora eu preciso viver ao seu lado e não posso!)

**[Tudo bem, mereço a solidão por te fazer sofrer...]** (Sim... Eu mereço mesmo e tudo que possa existir de ruim! Que me faça pagar por tudo que te fiz! Mas eu sei que no fundo isso é impossível pois você continua sofrendo por minha causa, boba! Mas eu mereço... Eu realmente mereço sofrer!)

**[Esqueço até de mim, mas não consigo te esquecer...]**(Esquecer de mim é tão simples agora que preciso lembrar que ainda existo... Engraçado né? Afinal foi por eu só pensar em mim que tudo está assim hoje... Se... Se eu tivesse olhado mais para você... E você foi a única a me fazer isso... A única que eu não consigo nem nunca irei esquecer... Seu sorriso, jeito, rosto, cabelo, cor de pele, sua voz... Tudo estará sempre marcado em mim!)

**[E sei que ninguém pode e nem vai te fazer feliz...]** (Eu sei... Eu sei disso melhor que qualquer um... E isso é o pior! Senhor, Isso é o pior de tudo! Porque... Porque se ao menos pudesse fazer algo para faze-la feliz... Nem que fosse com outra pessoa! Se, se tivesse um jeito de liberta-la disso! Isso realmente é o pior de tudo!)

**[Lembro quando as vezes você me dizia, que me amava e eu não correspondia...]** (Tantas e tantas vezes que nem mesmo lembro todas... E eu apenas a ignorava ou respondia de forma fria e cruel como sempre partindo cada vez mais seu coração que hoje não posso mais juntar os pedaços... É tarde demais!)

**[Quantas lágrimas eu vi rolar do teu olhar...]** (Novamente... Tantas e tantas vezes... Mais vezes que declarou seu amor por mim pois suas lágrimas pareciam não ter fim assim como a quantidades de feridas que a causei e essas foram as causas de tantas lágrimas, de tantas vezes que a vi chorar!"

**[E agora eu sei que eu te amava e não sabia...]** (Sim, eu sei bem... Eu sei claramente o que eu sinto por você... Talvez eu já me sentisse assim antes também mas era tão idiota possível para não notar e agora... Bem, é inútil pensar nisso, é tarde demais para fazer algo!)

**[Eu não pensei que o nosso lance acabaria...]** (... Lance?) *risos* (Nós nunca tivemos algo assim, nem preciso dizer o porque né... Mas esse "lance" pode se definir como seu amor por mim que achei que nunca teria fim e aqui estou lamentando novamente tudo de novo, porque você já não o tem mais... Acabou, tudo!)

**[Me conformar que te perdi, eu já tentei, não dá...]** (Essa é a parte mais difícil e que nem mesmo eu entendo... Afinal com tudo que fiz, logicamente você não me perdoaria e nem mereço mesmo... Mas então... Então porque ainda continuo aqui desejando no fundo do meu coração, mesmo sabendo que não mereço e que isso jamais irá acontecer... Porque não consigo me conformar que lhe perdi?!)

**[Meu grande amor, até te peço pelo amor de Deus...]** (Sim, você é meu grande e único amor... Para toda vida e além dela se possível... Mas eu deveria ter demonstrado isso antes, não agora estando aqui sozinho... Até lhe pedi em nome de Deus para que voltasse e olha que nem sempre eu acreditei nele... Mas assim como fui idiota por não entender como te amava antes, também não percebi o presente que tive por tê-la em minha vida... Eu realmente fui abençoado por ter te conhecido e isso só pode ter sido Deus, pois você é um anjo... Tenho certeza!)

**[Me aceite novamente e perdoe os erros meus...]** (Acho que essa é a parte mais fácil de todas... Me aceitar novamente e perdoar meus erros? *risos* Nunca! Nem eu mesmo me perdoo por tudo que lhe fiz, quanto mais você que passou por isso... E acho que se tivesse me perdoado, eu teria a certeza que você é a pessoa mais idiota de todas... Não por isso, mas principalmente por ter passo tantos anos e desperdiçado tanto tempo, sonho, felicidade, tudo que você possuí comigo... Eu não mereço perdão, eu nem mereço mais viver... E nem isso pagaria por meus pecados!)

**Antes que Sasuke pudesse escutar o resto da canção que já sabia de có o que iria dizer, pôs uma arma que segurava contra seu peito enquanto pensava em algumas coisas como ir para o inferno ou o pior lugar possível pagar por tudo e sofrer para sempre, pois talvez... Só talvez assim, ele não pensaria mais nela... Mais naquela vida de merda que teve e que transformou a de Sakura Haruno, o grande e eterno amor de sua vida num inferno!**

Disparo!

-/-/-

**Já era noite de um dia qualquer para muitos, inclusive Sakura Haruno que estava sentada na sala de sua casa com a tv ligada mas sua mente em outro lugar... Sim, ela estava pensando nele... No garoto por quem se apaixonou a primeira vista e se dedicou de corpo e alma a ama**-**lo e cuidar dele para sempre... Aquele garoto que a machucou tanto e como ninguém... Aquele que depois de tudo que fez ainda teve a cara de pau de lhe implorar perdão, dizendo que estava errado e ainda a amava... Ela estava novamente gastando seu tempo a pensar na pessoa que destruiu toda sua vida, o motivo pelo qual já não sorria nem tinha vontade de viver... Ela continuava a pensar em, Sasuke Uchiha. Que naquele dia não foi como de costume na casa dela, conversar e pedir perdão. Ele já fazia aquilo a quase um ano, desde que voltou para Konoha, mas Sakura estava diferente... Era uma outra pessoa, com olhos frios e sérios que apenas o escutava e não respondia de volta. Agindo como muitas vezes ele fez com ela e aquilo era apenas uma parte de seu castigo. Mas Sakura no fundo se preocupava e ao menos toda vez que ele ia, ela podia vê**-**lo e ficava um pouco tranquila, algo que nem demonstrava mais. Sakura resolve ir a casa de Sasuke ao menos para saber como estava, podia estar doente ou algo assim já que não foi vê**-**la como de costume...**

** Sakura Pov:**

(Porque estou fazendo isso? Como sou idiota... Ele deve estar apenas cansado ou desistiu mesmo, afinal não digo uma palavra a ele desde que voltou e tem se encontrado comigo todo dia... Ah, mas que seja, agora que já estou aqui é melhor eu apenas ir vê-lo e voltar, caso ele me perceba corro ou arrumo alguma desculpa, de qualquer forma ele não tem mais razão alguma...)

**Com esse pensamento Sakura rapidamente chegou a casa de Sasuke que estava completamente silenciosa... Ela sabia bem que ele não era barulhento mas aquilo a incomodava de certa forma. Parou na porta de Sasuke pensando em bater pois as janelas estavam fechadas mas se batesse, ela teria que arruma uma desculpa por estar ali. Ela bate na porta pensando que não importava aquilo, só precisava vê**-**lo e voltar para casa, mas ninguém veio atender. Pensou ter batido fraco, e dessa vez bateu mais forte e qualquer um acordaria com aquilo. E continuou sem resposta, ela percebeu que podia escutar um som vindo da casa e parecia ser uma música, não estava muito alta então mesmo naquele silêncio mal dava para ouvir o que dizia...**

Sas-... *respirou fundo* Sasuke!

**E continuou sem respostas e aquilo já a deixava angustiada... Sakura resolve quebrar a fechadura da porta com sua força, o que era fácil para ela. Depois era só dizer que não teve escolha já que ele não a ouviu. E assim fez, sem fazer muito barulho para não acordar nenhum vizinho próximo e entendesse errado. Sakura logo entrou e fechou a porta mas agora só dava para encosta**-**la, depois foi se dirigindo ao lugar de onde vinha o som que possivelmente Sasuke estaria lá. Conforme ia chegando mais perto pode ouvir a parte final da música que dizia:**

[(...) **eu sei que demorei amor, ainda é tempo pra recomeçar, eu juro nunca mais te machucar**.**]**

**Sakura abriu a porta do quarto de Sasuke que estava encostada, estava meio escuro o local pois as luzes estavam apagadas e com as janelas fechadas, nem a luz da lua atravessava muito as cortinas, ela então se aproxima da cama para poder olhar bem Sasuke, mas assim que chegou o viu coberto de sangue que saia de seu peito e tinha coberto uma parte da cama e já se derramava sobre o chão também. Aquela cena a fez arregalar seus olhos e sentir respirando com dificuldades... Ela não podia acreditar no que estava diante de seus olhos... Aquele garoto que a magoou e arruinou sua vida e que ainda sim a deixava preocupada a ponto de sair de casa e ir vê-lo, estava com seus olhos fechados, a pele fria e sem expressão alguma... Sim, Sasuke Uchiha, estava morto. **

(N-não... Não poder ser... Não pode ser, não pode ser, não poder ser...)

**Assim como Sasuke que não conseguia aceitar ter a perdido de sua vida, Sakura não aceitava de modo algum aquilo mesmo diante de seus olhos. Ela então sobe na cama sem se importar com nada e fica de joelhos próxima ao corpo de Sasuke. Ela toca o rosto de Sasuke e apenas senti aquela pele geláda...**

(Não... P-por favor, não...) *chorando* NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!

**Agora ela já sem querer saber sobre vizinhos ou qualquer coisa, apenas expressava seus sentimentos...**

PORQUE?! PORQUE, SASUKE?! PORQUE FEZ ISSO?! SOLIDÃO?! TRISTEZA?! ARREPENDIMENTO?! PORQUE SASUKE?! *chorando* Porque... Me deixou... Sozinha d-de novo...? ... BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

**Sakura já não mais conseguia se segurar como antes, tudo tinha perdido o pouco propósito que tinha, queria apenas chorar, chorar e chorar e descontar toda sua raiva naquele garoto que a deixou novamente ferida e nem se quer estava mais presente...**

VOCÊ ME IGNOROU POR ANOS! ME FEZ SOFRER COISAS HORRÍVEIS! MUITAS! SEMPRE ME TRATOU MAL! E EU SEMPRE CONTINUEI LÁ PARA VOCÊ! ENTÃO VOCÊ RESOLVE SE MATAR PORQUE NÃO AGUENTAVA ESSA DOR AGORA QUE PERCEBEU O QUE FEZ?! Vá SE FUDER, SASUKE! IDIOTA! IMBECIL! INSENSÍVEL! EU PASSEI ANOS! ANOS DESDE QUE TE CONHECI E SUPORTEI TUDO! AINDA ESTOU AQUI A CHORAR E SOFRER POR VOCÊ QUE TIROU SUA VIDA SEM AO MENOS PENSAR EM MIM DE NOVO! COVARDE! ... Como pode... Como pode fazer isso comigo... Porque... Não me levou... Dessa vez com você... Idiota...

**Sasuke não pode ouvir aquelas palavras, aquele desabafo de Sakura e jamais saberia disso... Sakura queria dizer mais, tinha muito e muito mais para gritar, chorar, xingar e por tudo para fora mas já estava mais que exausta de tudo aquilo e não tinha mais porque também... Ele estava morto e ela da mesma forma, mas ainda estava naquele mundo. Ela então pega a arma que ainda estava na mão de Sasuke e se deita sua ao seu corpo... Seu nariz toca a bochecha de Sasuke e fica ali uns minutos a olha-lo... Talvez aquilo fosse o mais próximo que já tinha chegado dele... Ela então segura a mão de Sasuke, fria como pedra mas não se importou... Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e se levantou um pouco para dar um beijo nos lábios de Sasuke... Sim, aquele era seu primeiro e único beijo na vida, na verdade de ambos... Ela ouvi novamente aquele música tocar e a escuta do início ao fim e novamente aquelas palavras finais entraram em sua mente...**

**[(...) Eu juro nunca mais te machucar]**

**Sakura se aproxima o máximo que pode de Sasuke ainda segurando sua mão, coloca a cabeça sobre o peito dele e aponta a arma para o seu e enquanto pensava em que se pudesse, queria viver outra vez e reencontra-lo para que assim pudessem de uma vez serem felizes como mereciam, pois... "Ninguém merece sofrer para sempre"**

Disparo!

-/-/-

No dia seguinte, vizinhos relataram para os shinobis que escutaram gritos e até disparos vindo da casa de Sasuke Uchiha, logicamente eles foram lá saber sobre isso e quando chegaram apenas encontraram dois corpos em sangue, de mãos dadas e próximos um do outro como um casal... Eles podem nunca terem sido nem algo perto disso vivos, mas morreram como um e quem sabe... Quem sabem pudessem acordar e viver para sempre como um também. E essa história ficou conhecida em Konoha como "Corações Partidos".

** Fim**

-/-/-

Bem pessoal, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. PS: Sem mais histórias triste, meu cérebro! Por favor! Ò.Ó

Até a próxima! ^^


End file.
